1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to eyeglasses and, more particularly, to eyeglass frames with resilient structures and shields.
2. Description of the Related Art
The benefits of sunglasses are undisputed. More and more people are buying auxiliary frames to complement their primary frames. Some auxiliary frames are adjustable and some are not. For the types that are not adjustable, typically each auxiliary frame is made to fit onto a corresponding primary frame. The primary frame and the corresponding auxiliary frame are usually bought together as a set. For the adjustable types, the auxiliary frames are more flexible for primary frames of different sizes. For example, the auxiliary frame can have clips and a spring at its bridge. To fit onto a larger primary frame, the spring is stretched with the clips clamped onto the primary frame.
Another class of auxiliary frames has shields surrounding the edges of the auxiliary frames. The shields reduce the amount of light getting in between the primary and the auxiliary frames, which can be quite annoying to the person wearing the frames. Typically, the shields in the auxiliary frame wrap around the primary frame. However, frames with shields are usually not adjustable.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is a need for improved auxiliary frames with shields that can fit onto primary frames of different sizes.